Mercenary Naruto
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Taopaipai or Mercenary Tao was sent to kill Naruto by Danzo. Upon finding him, he changes his mind and takes him in as his apprentice. Now Naruto, along with his best friends Tien and Chaiotzu, will make names for themselves as Iwa Shinobi.


A/N: I will say it from the start. There is no Goku, no saiyans, no Dragon Balls, and no Kamehameha. There is only Taopaipai, Master Shen, Tien, Chaiotzu, and the Dodompa (or the Dodon Ray in the English Dub). I always wanted to do a Naruto-Dragon Ball Z crossover, but I couldn't think of a plot without an overpowered Naruto (at least by the Naruto Universe's standards) until now. I started reading the manga to found more from Goku's childhood, and I came across Taopaipai (Mercenary Tao in the English Dub) and found him to be interesting. He was human, but was still a strong character. And after exploring my imagination, I came up with this story. I hope you guys like it since it isn't the typical Dragon Ball Z- Naruto crossover.

* * *

><p>Taopaipai, a legendary assassin who's Taijutsu could easily rival, if not surpass any ninja in history, with the exception of his brother. During the 3rd shinobi war Iwa sent him to stall Minato Namikaze. If he wasn't there, the number of deaths made by the Yondaime would have double, if not tripled. Minato was stronger then Taopaipa in everything but Taijutsu. If it wasn't for Taopaipai's experience of fighting and age he wouldn't have been able to spot the opening by the 4th Hokage. He realized the pattern made by Minato since it was his first time using the Hiraishin no Jutsu in a major battle and countered it with his famed Technique, Dodompa, an a beam of energy that supposedly didn't radiate any chakra, but something else. Minato didn't have time to dodge as he was caught off guard because he couldn't sense the attack since it wasn't chakra. It hit him dead on the right side of his torso , luckily missing any vital organs since the Dodompa is small in width and is made to penetrate.<p>

They were both extremely tired by the end of the battle and Minato called for a draw, saying he'd stop his pursuit of the Iwa shinobi. Taopaipai agreed, saying his mission was complete. In the aftermath, the council wanted to keep Minato's defeat a secret for the glory of Konoha, but Minato was against it. Not only was he an honest man, he knew Tao was dangerous of left unknown. He announced the result of the battle to Konoha, wanting everyone to stay clear of him since he knew he would be a threat if provoked. Some still didn't believe it, saying he was just being humble and noble or was injured to the brain during the battle, but word spread fast across the elemental nations of the battle. Taopaipai became an even more famous assassin after that, and he didn't like it as much as it would seem. Being an assassin required being relatively unknown, and now with every big assassination he did, someone always proposed it was him who did it since he took assassinations most wouldn't take, be it suicide missions or a mission that questioned one's morals. It was known he would kill anyone for the right price; old, young, women, and children – though that was a rare request- it didn't matter. Though Taopaipai didn't like it, he would kill a child if requested, but it had to have a huge payment and paid up front, or he wouldn't do it.

It was with that reputation that landed him here, in front of Danzo "War-Hawk" Shimura. Danzo, in his opinion, was a power hungry fool. He believed power was everything and only the strong may live. Tao believed in power, but he knew it wasn't everything. Those who become consumed by it, fall prey to it, and those who ravel in it are destined to fall. Tao knew everyone has their limits, and they must struggle to push past them. If you have power, you must not abuse it. Those who do will eventually fall to a greater power. Tao also didn't believe in letting the strong live and kill the weak. Everyone has potential to be strong; you just have to find it. Killing off the weak will kill off the strong. He disagreed with this man's ideals, but it didn't matter. Danzo had money, that's all there is to it.

"I am glad you came, Taopaipai. It is an honor to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Shimura-san. To be requested by you is an honor in itself, and I would be happy to oblige. If I may say, Shimura-san, I would like us to get down to business. Time is money, as they say."

"I completely understand. In your business, time surely is money. The target is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a potential threat to my plans, but I can't say how. That is classified information. Here is a picture of the boy." Danza gave him the picture. Tao took it and looked at it, and his eyes slightly widened. The picture was nothing more than a baby. Tao was slightly puzzled. Normally when it came to children it was for some reason such as being a prince, clan inheritance, power struggle, examples such as those. But from what he was seeing Danzo's target didn't fall into any of the categories. He wasn't a prince, that was for sure, his last name showed he wasn't from any major clan he had knowledge of, or any clan for that matter, he highly doubted Danzo was simple-minded and foolish enough to kill out of spite; only for his benefit. But he wondered why? What was so important about this child? Tao calmed himself. Why was he acting this way now? He has killed children before, what was different now? But then he looked closer to the picture. Something was…familiar about this child. Yes, that had to be it, but he just couldn't place it. Had he seen this boy before? Had he met someone of importance who resembled this boy? Whatever the case was, it annoyed him, and Taopaipai didn't like to be annoyed, not one bit.

"Though it is not my business to ask a client, why must this child die? I am no stranger to killing children, but killing a baby makes even me uneasy."

"That is understandable, since ordering a baby's assassination is not normal and is rarely heard of. But the reason, as I said before, is classified. All you need to do is do it, and begone from here. It is far too risky to meet again, so I will pay you now. I trust you will carry through with the job. Now I think it is time for you to leave. I want it done as soon as possible. Here is your money. Dispose of the body when you are done, leave no evidence he even existed. But I am sure you know that, Taopaipai, you are an assassin after all." Tao bowed to Danzo, and left. Danzo smirked and looked to his right as a member of ROOT came from the shadows. "Follow him. If he doesn't follow through with it or he tries anything other than killing the boy, finish him. When he is done, kill him on the spot and send out a chakra flare that would alert any close by ANBU. I can't let any who knows of this live. It is too much of a risk. It is said he only knows Taijutsu and nothing else. I am sure what Minato said was not completely true. He must have been exhausted and drained when they fought from using that Hiraishin Technique. Besides, he is just an old man, a civilian with some skill. What could he do? Still… bring 2 more ROOT with you, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

-With Tao-

Tao walked towards the apartments with a smirk. _'That old fool. One must not depend on only there sight in a fight, but all of their senses as well.' _He heard what was said the moment the conversation started. It was almost laughable. How many times has a client decided to backstab him when they couldn't pay or needed to get rid of all evidence? It was too many to count. Normally he would kill the client, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Danzo had major influence and if it was found out that Mercenary Tao killed him, his client numbers would decrease for fear of association, which was even if he killed him. Tao sensed something was off about Danzo, wrapped under the bandages over his eye and arm, but he couldn't place it. Whatever it was he knew it was dangerous, and it would be best to avoid confrontation. He was thinking of just leaving the village, but then a thought occurred to him. Why was this boy's death so important? Tao knew it had to be _something_. But what? He decided it would be worth his time to analyze the boy before leaving. Maybe some good would come out of this mission yet.

-Later-

Tao made his way to the orphanage where Naruto was located. He easily snuck in and found the room Naruto was in. He stood beside his crib and gazed at the boy. What was so intriguing about the boy? Something was awfully familiar with him, but what? It irked him to no end! What was…no… it couldn't be. Tao placed his hand on the boy's forehead gently, and searched his soul. He felt his Ki and it too felt familiar. He also felt another presence, something evil, sinister, and filled with malice, but now he didn't have time to dwell on that, he had more important matters to intend to. Tao removed his hand from Naruto's head and looked in thought. The similarities were obvious and so was the Ki, there is no other conclusion. This boy is the son of Minato, that youngster who he battled that day, which ended in a draw. Tao smiled. Oh what a great day this was. He just so happened to stumble upon the son of the Yellow Flash. Most people would think Tao would be out for revenge, but Tao is intelligent. He isn't as petty as to have the need for revenge, it didn't matter what happened. He found this opportunity grand because of the fact that he found a new student. Not only was he the son of the Yondaime, he contained something powerful. He didn't know what it was, but he made note to look into it later. And now that he thought about it, surely that is why his death was ordered. Tao grinned; this was certainly a great day for him.

Tao grabbed Naruto and snuck out of the orphanage. It took some time to escape the village, but it wasn't hard. Ninjas were doing missions left and right to pay for the reconstruction of the village, so it was fairly easy, for him at least, to sneak in and out. He was now running in the forest carrying little Naruto when the three presences he sensed following him quickened their pace. He sighed. _'This will be a tough battle since I must protect Naruto.' _Tao continued running until he reached a clear suitable enough to fight. He didn't want to be in a crowded area within the trees since he knew the ninja's would use that to their advantage. "I know you are there. Come out so we could end this now. It saves me the trouble of doing it later." Three shinobi stepped out of the darkness, each wearing blank ANBU mask. "So your leader, Danzo, sent three opponents? I do believe he is going senile if you thinks this will be enough." They said nothing in response. He extended his finger at the one in the middle. "Tell you master if he wants a job done right, he has to do it himself. Of course, you won't leave long enough to tell him that. **Dodompa!**" A small yellow beam of energy soared towards the surprised shinobi and hit him right between the eyes. He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. "Come to me if you wish for death!" Tao smirked and held Naruto tightly as the other 2 leaped forward.

(I'm not good with fight scenes.)

Tao walked away from the 3 dead bodies. _'I don't like to repeat myself, but as I said before, that old fool. Not only did you hand me the son of the Yellow Flash, he underestimated my power. I'll enjoy teaching this boy, if only to leave a legacy behind in the event of my inevitable death.' _Tao knew from this day forth he would have to keep a low profile. Luckily from years of doing missions and not spending his money unnecessarily like an idiot he had a lot saved up a huge sum of cash. He wasn't stupid enough to store it in a bank or a safe in one of his hideouts, he kept all of his saved up money with his older brother, Shen, another master of Taijutsu.

Shen could also help him out since he had future students of his own, whose names were Tien and Chiaotzu. Both Shen and he were famed fighters. Shen was a retired shinobi of Iwa, although he didn't use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Tao being Shen's brother made Tao neutral in the eyes of Iwa. They had an unofficial agreement, Tao wouldn't kill anyone of Iwa or their allies, and Tao wouldn't be in their bingo book and would be offered sanctuary if need be. Also should Iwa ever need his help with anything he must come to their aid without question. In return, should Tao needed to be bailed out if captured by any other village other than Konoha or it's shinobi, Iwa must pay for his release. It wasn't as if they were afraid of Konoha, it's just that Tao was ranked SSS-ranked kill on sight for what he did to the 4th. Iwa just didn't have the money to pay for just one person's freedom.

Onoki was a proud man, very proud man in fact. He prided himself on his age, although he wouldn't mind being young again. He prided himself on his skill and strength. But all of that combined could not help him against the enemy he faced now, a common threat to him. This enemy was immortal in every since of the word. This enemy was strong enough to combat 5 kages at the same time. This enemy…was paperwork. God of he hated it with a passion! To make matters worse, sitting in the chair for a long time caused his back to sometimes hurt. What he would do for an interruption right now. Onoki wonder if there was a God when one of his ninja burst through his door looking frantic. "Tsuchikage-sama! I have urgent news! Taopaipai has returned!" Onoki's eyes slightly widened. Tao? What the hell was he doing here? It must be something really important. "He requests your immediate attention!" This further surprised Onoki. Tao wasn't really fond of Onoki, and the feeling was mutual. The only reason he doesn't turn him in to any village for the money is because of his brother Shen, who Onoki was friends with since they were children. So whatever it was it must be _really _important.

"Send him in." The ninja nodded and ran out of the room. A few minutes later Tao walked in holding something in his chest close to him. "To what I owe the pleasure, Tao?"

"It is good to see you to, Onoki. Normally I would never need your help, obviously seeing how old you are,-"Onoki narrowed his eyes in anger at Tao-"but this is of the utmost importance. This could very well strengthen our village greatly. See for yourself." Tao moved positioned Naruto so Onoki could get a better look. Onoki expected something interesting, not a child.

"After decades, you finally came back here to show me a child? I am starting to think the killing of countless people has started to make you crack." Tao merely chuckled, to the surprise of Onoki. Normally Tao would have a smart-ass comment to make. "What's so funny?"

"This is no ordinary child, Onoki-san, this is the son of your most hated enemy. I'll let you guess who his father is." Tao said with a smirk. Onoki closed his eyes in thought, racking his brain to figure this out. Then his eyes snapped opened in shock.

"No…"

"Yes." Onoki slammed his fist on his desk, sending some papers flying to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU, TAO? How dare your bring this…this thing in my presence? How should kill you for treason!" yelled Onoki in anger. Tao was slightly taken back by this. He didn't expect Onoki to be angered, shocked and upset maybe, but not his angry.

"Onoki…I did not expect a man of your stature to have the need for vengeance, especially on a child. I know I am not one to talk of harming children, but I can certainly say I have never had the need for vengeance. To let your emotions control you and overcome you is a sign of weakness and is not becoming of a leader such as yourself. Do not forget it was I who stalled the Yondaime Hokage long enough for your men to escape, Onoki. And as payment for that debt you WILL allow this child to live and you WILL offer him shelter in your village! You will not need to lift a finger; I will take care of him personally. I cannot live a life of a rogue and take care of him at the same time. I will come back to the village, if only for his sake. I will not enlist as a ninja, I have made too many enemies and there is a risk that it could harm Iwa financially, politically, or even physically. If you persist in the harming of this boy, you can consider I agreement null and void. It is up to you." Tao waited patiently for his answer. Onoki sat back down in his sit and place his elbow on his desk as he put both of his hand behind his head. He may not have liked Tao, but he was a very powerful man. He would rather have him as an ally rather than an enemy. He knew he could beat him if it came down to it, but he'd rather not. Tao would be a great asset if they went to war, just like his brother. He sighed in defeat.

"Why is he so important to you? Isn't he the son of the man you pretty much lost to?"

"I sense he has potential, Onoki-sama. But before we are quick to decide, I must show you something." Onoki was surprised to hear Tao address him in such a way. He must truly believe in this child. Tao brought him over to Onoki and unwrapped the blanket so Onoki could see his stomach. His eyes widened in shock.

"That's a…"

"A seal of containment, meaning he has something inside of him. Call it a hunch, but I believe it is the very beast that attacked Konoha several months ago." Onoki looked at Tao in shock. "I told you this could strengthen Iwa greatly." Onoki nodded at the statement. This opportunity was too grand to pass up. He looked Tao straight in the eyes and said,

"You are right. Besides, what better revenge against the 4th is there than raising his son here, in Iwa? Tao, you have done a great deed for Iwa. You may choose to reside anywhere you would like to in Iwa. You may ask your anything you desire." Tao chuckled.

"You know me, Onoki, I desire nothing I do not need. My only request is that you provide me the information to the whereabouts of my brother. I need nothing else." Onoki nodded to Tao and wrote down where Shen was staying. Tao bowed to Onoki and left to found his brother. Onoki smirked when he left. Iwa had lost 2 of their own Jinchuuriki, and not only did they just receive another one, they have the strongest of them all, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi. Onoki was indeed a happy man right now, perhaps the happiest man in the world at the moment. If Tao was ninja of Iwa, he would have been surely been promoted to ANBU-captain. Onoki couldn't help but wonder now what the future holds for Iwa.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope Tao didn't come off as to caring and kind. He was just doing was in the best interest of Iwa, that's all. Though Shen and Tao's arrogance and egos will be toned down a notch or two. For those who haven't watched Dragon Ball or haven't read the manga, you guys are probably wondering what hell is going on. Shen was the master of Tien and Chaiotzu until they realized his ideals were wrong and left him for Master Roshi. Taopapai (or Mercenary Tao in the English version of Dragon Ball) was a renowned assassin in Dragon ball and the first person to defeat Goku. For a visual, just Google search them since I think it is just filler to describe an already made character.

As for the parings, it is unknown right now. Hell, I don't even know if there will be a paring. As the story flows, I might do a paring. You see, I don't want to ruin the story with the paring already figured out. I don't want to put a paring then along the way I realize that wouldn't actually happen with this version of Naruto. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't. However the story flows will determine if this story has a paring. I'm not saying the chances of a paring a low, but I'm not saying there high either. We'll just wait and see.

Tien and Chaiotzu will have the abilities they have up until the Demon King Piccolo saga, anything after you can forget about it. Should they know how to fly, Master Shen, Taopaipai, Chaiotzu, Tien, and Naruto? I think so. But if you don't or do, explain to me why you don't or they should in a review. I'm not saying they should because it's a DBZ thing, I'm saying they should because in the manga, Master Shen learned how and called it "Sky Dancing" or "Sky Dance Technique" and passed the knowledge on to Tien and Chaiotzu.

Now this is for the beginning of the story. I can just feel some of you calling "BULLSHIT!" on the Tao vs Minato thing. I want to clarify something. Tao is NOT stronger than Minato nor those he match him in strength. Tao does, however, have experience and age on his side, so he predicted Minato because that was the first time he used Hiraishin in a major battle. Now if no one called "BULLSHIT!" at the beginning of the story then I feel stupid.

Here are the ages as of now:

Taopaipai- early 40's

Master Shen- early 70's

Tien-5

Chaiotzu- several months

Naruto- several months


End file.
